hellwrath_vanguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Painmistress Ymalis
"Who're you to ruin my fun?" The War of the Ancients Long ago when the First Invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion began due to the folly of the Highborne and their queen, Azshara, the Sayaad known as Ymalis would play a seemingly small yet key role in its events. It was her charge to keep the sorcerers and general hierarchy of the Kaldorei Empire satisfied with what they were gaining and blinded to the truth of everything they would come to lose. She performed this duty well, keeping the Highborne under the belief that they would be ascending to an apex society with a carefully woven web of lies. Riches, pleasures and glories untold awaited them at their would be dark god's side. It was however not to last for while these considerably arrogant noble lords and ladies were kept in close quarters and convinced that even as the world seemed to burn around them they were going to rise from the ashes there were those that weren't so confident that this was the true path. This group, the Kaldorei Resistance of the lower caste would ultimately prove a fatal mistake on the part of Ymalis and her sister Sayaads, they had not focused on tempting and converting the general populace to the view of their rulers. It may be partially because of this that the Legion was forced back into the Twisting Nether after a few well fought and planned battles by heroes such as Malfurion Stormrage. In the colossal rupture that followed a fight to be remembered throughout the ages Ymalis alongside many other demons would be forcefully torn into the rapidly collapsing Well of Eternity, sealing the Legion's fate that day while leaving the demons to plot their revenge. The Third War It would not be until millennia upon millennia had passed that the Legion would once again make a move on Azeroth the scale that they had in the ages past, guided by the whispers of the Lich King Ner'zhul the boy prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil would come to invade Quel'thalas and in his success resurrect the necromancer Kel'thuzad as a lich through the once shining beacon known as the Sunwell, now defiled. It was this act that lead to the Burning Legion's second entrance and invasion upon Azeroth, alongside the fallen prince the lich had sieged the magocratic city of Dalaran and obtained the Book of Medivh, through that the Burning Lord Archimonde was summoned forth but his goal was not ultimately Lordaeron at all, the eredar lord made his way to Kalimdor and launched a march towards Nordrassil. It is here that Ymalis once again showed herself, as a creature capable of illusion and subtly to a fine point she was called upon to act as an infiltrator within the ranks of the Kaldorei. She would prove well above capable of this as upon taking up the guise of a sentinel maneuvered her way through their lines and plans, always reporting back the information she found to the Legion's hierarchy and enabling then to act accordingly and devastate enemy defenders. In the end however it would be the heroes who won yet again and the very same individual that was a major part in their downfall ten thousand years ago that vanquished Archimonde, Ymalis herself was hardly a soldier for fighting on the frontlines despite having rather potent magical power for her kind, enough so to even surpass a good many warlocks and creatures yet nothing like an Annihilan for example. When the prior event occurred she found herself fleeing the scene before she could be found out, returning to the Twisting Nether yet again fuming over their defeat and developing a particularly strong hatred for a specific few individuals. The Third Invasion During the Third Invasion launched Ymalis would be deployed yet again but for this war she acted as an alluring force, it was her task to convert as many of Azeroth's defenders to the Burning Legion's side as possible and thus she did, it was no surprise that many among both the basest societies on the world to the highest ones had individuals well willing to submit to corruption in exchange for power, whether that power be in rank or in wealth. As a Sayaad, she did not hesitate to exploit this fact and whether it'd been under the appearance of a mere servant or a beautiful suitor she wove her way into the tainted hearts of these people, securing new warlocks, warriors and resources to the Legion's vast war machine. During the events of Argus she would've been recalled and put into a more upfront role, the draenei had long been enemies of the Legion and seduction would do little for these long-lived crusaders who sought to reclaim their home. She acted as a mere spy as a result of this studying and observing the invading forces from afar and giving her information back to the upper command of the Burning Throne. In wake of the siege on said fortress she had since fled into the Twisting Nether once again, in shock yet not at all swayed. She would bide her time again and one day hope to aid Sargeras's cause further. The Hellwrath Vanguard Following the fall of Antorus and effective shattering of the Legion though many demons still remained together Ymalis had been forced into hiding, that is until she came across the Hellwrath Vanguard. It was here that she approached the mighty leaders present and offered her services to which she pledged would serve them well. She now awaits further command and aims to once again secure a proper holding for the Burning Legion, to inspire fear in its name. Personality Trickster, Heart-Breaker, Defiler, these are among the things that can be used to describe Ymalis. It is perhaps in the interest of her Sayaad origin and nature that she has adapted to traits involving the ability to break mortals, she uses all of her talents to their finest extent. A sly creature, she has been the demise of many a men and women. It can often be said that like most of her kind she is an opportunist, willing to do whatever has to be done and make use of any shortcuts possible to get to her goals. She bears an attitude befitting of one such as herself and is often secretive. She does bear a sense of childishness at times, which can be a beneficial thing or a disadvantage depending upon the situation, she often makes subtle remarks if presented the opportunity to and takes no small pleasure in the annoyance of others yet her chief priority remains staying true to her name and that entails adapting to various situations, depending upon the individual target she might act a shy, coy woman however in the presence of another she may be as blunt and straightforward as can be.It would be no surprise that she also takes a malicious pleasure in interrogating mortals when the need arises as seduction was not the only method to accomplish her goals, pain was no stranger to her ilk. Truly an enigma to the less aware of her race, those that knew of them would have no trouble understanding what drove her. Appearance WIPCategory:Characters